


!

by theworseficsever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworseficsever/pseuds/theworseficsever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS ISN'T EDITED<br/>THIS ISN'T FINISHED<br/>BOTH WILL NOT HAPPEN<br/>THIS IS BASE ON TUMBLR USER onedirectiobama meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	!

“Oops.”  
“Hi.”  
Those were the words that lead Louis here in this moment; crying looking at these photographs of him and Shahid. Louis couldn’t believe it had only been a couple of months but those months had been a whirlwind of love and adventure. It all started at the BRITs where he had met Shahid and fell madly deeply in love.  
\---- Months earlier:

“Do I have to wear this? It’s so stiff.” The doncaster lad complained to their stylist Caroline  
Caroline didn’t even bother answering Louis; she was use to these complaints from all members of One Direction. They weren’t difficult to work with most of the time. The only times that were hard were these big events. They loved their fans and everything they have done for them it just these events always made them feel like outsiders. They didn’t feel like proper celebrities.  
“I know what you mean; we look like wankers.” Zayn joined in the complaining  
Louis looked over at Zayn with a fond smile. Zayn was always there to back him up. Zayn and he were best mates.  
When One Direction got put together Zayn filled a hole in his life that he didn’t even know was there.  
\---- 2 hours later

Louis couldn’t believe they had won everything they were nominated for at the BRITs. They truly had the best fans Louis thought as he taking a huge dump in the bathroom. He knew he shouldn’t have eaten the fish they were serving but he was nervous so he had drank to many drinks and was hoping the food would help sober him up.  
Next thing he knew somebody had open up the door to his stall.  
“Oops.” The stranger looked so embarrassed he backed away fast and was almost out of the bathroom before Louis remembered how to speak.  
“Could you please shut my stall?” Louis voice was very soft and shaky  
The stranger came back locked eyes with Louis and said  
“Hi.”  
And he shut the stall and ran out.  
Louis smacked his head. He just let the most beautiful man he had ever seen out of the room before even getting his name. He was such an idiot.  
\----30 minutes later  
One Direction was at the after the BRITs press junket.  
Louis was looking away from the cameras when he spotted the handsome man he kind of met in the bathroom across the room. Louis leaned over to whisper in Harry’s ear,  
“Who is that?” Louis nodded toward the sexy man  
“Oh, that is Shahid but he goes mostly by his stage name Naughty Boy. “ Harry looked at him curiously  
“Why?” Harry asked confused  
“Oh, nothing.” Louis quickly looked away hoping Harry wouldn’t bug him later wanting to know the reason why he asked for Naughty Boy’s name.  
\---10 mintues later  
Louis slowly walked over to Naughty Boy. He had never felt this way. His hands were sweaty and his mouth was dry as a desert. He felt a draw towards him and didn’t know why but he knew that meeting Naughty was going to change his life dramatically.  
\--a month later  
In that month Naughty Boy and Louis had fallen deeply in love. Louis and Naughty did everything together from movie dates to just holding hands. Luckily, Naughty’s schedule was very flexible due to his job so he was able to tour with Louis the last month. The rest of One Direction were so happy for Louis and they felt Louis and Naughty were the prefect couple. Well, everybody but Zayn. Zayn didn’t want to call himself jealous but he was jealous. Zayn and Louis use to do everything together when they were touring and now Louis barely had time to play one game of fifi with him. Zayn got lonely on the road and his love Perrie was busy with her own band, Little Mix so Louis was a great distracter. Louis would even hold his hand when he was feeling extra homesick however, that stop happening once Naughty Boy came into the picture. Louis had pull him aside one night and told him they couldn’t do that anymore. He said it Naughty was the only boy he wanted to hold hands with anymore.  
\--Three months later


End file.
